


Соседи

by mara333



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333
Summary: Шпионский триллер





	

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативная физиология

Дженсен улыбнулся и через дорогу приветственно помахал Джареду, прежде чем войти в свой дом.  
\- Привет-привет, - широко улыбнулся Джаред, махая одной рукой, а второй крепче сжимая ручку газонокосилки, и пробормотал совсем тихо: - Маньяк чокнутый.  
Улыбка угасла сама собой, и Джаред с прищуром посмотрел на дом соседа. Вот ведь жучила какой: белый заборчик, ровненький газон, занавесочки на окнах – так сразу и не подумаешь, что жилье принадлежит страшному извращенцу. Отлично замаскировался, но уж Джаред притворство за милю чуял. Помнится, однажды сорвал крутую вечеринку-сюрприз в свою честь, потому что подметил, что друг Чад ведет себя странно. Было, конечно, немного обидно, потому что мероприятие и впрямь намечалось грандиозное, но Джаред ведь не знал, что это всего лишь вечеринка, он-то начал подозревать, что Чад вляпался в перевозку наркотиков. А в другой раз вызвал полицию в кампус колледжа, заметив, что некоторые члены студенческого братства слишком шифруются по поводу некоторых видеозаписей. Правда, вместо детской порнографии полиция обнаружила только пару кассет с записью испытаний новичков. Скандал был грандиозный, и Джареда ни за что ни про что поперли из братства. Так что в этот раз Джаред решил все тщательно проверить, прежде чем говорить кому бы то ни было о своих подозрениях.  
А подозрений было хоть отбавляй. Дженсен переехал сюда чуть больше месяца, но за все это время Джаред видел его на улице только когда тот шел на работу или возвращался домой. Он даже мусор выбрасывал по четвергам, а не копил его до выходных, как делали все нормальные люди. И здоровался со всеми соседями, хотя даже мистер Хамонд, еженедельно собирающий пожертвования для своего фонда защиты китов, не разговаривал со старой каргой Моррис. Не то, чтобы Джаред слишком много времени проводил, следя за соседом, просто работал он на дому (была в офисе одна неприятная история, когда Джаред заподозрил… но сейчас не об этом) и по привычке смотрел в окно, думая над заданием или ожидая ответа от заказчиков. Но самым странным было то, что к Дженсену никто не приходил. Джаред не мог представить причину, по которой высокий, симпатичный – да ладно, что уж там кривить душой, красивый – мужчина вел такой уединенный образ жизни. Себя Джаред в статистику не включал, у него были особые обстоятельства, а у соседа – нет. Кроме одного – страшного извращения, которое заставляло того охотиться на людей, убивать их и прятать трупы.  
С каждым днем подозрения Джареда усиливались, и он укреплялся в своей уверенности, что напротив него поселился маньяк. Поэтому, не увидев однажды вечером, как Дженсен возвращается с работы, Джаред решил все проверить. Дождавшись, пока в соседних домах засветятся окна, и, вглядевшись в темный дом Дженсена, Джаред решился.  
На его удачу задняя дверь не была заперта. Дом встретил его тишиной, и Джаред старался даже дышать тише, боясь нарушить ее. Света, падающего через окна с улицы, было достаточно, чтобы увидеть обстановку гостиной, куда Джаред вышел, миновав небольшой коридор. Точнее, увидеть, что никакой обстановки нет: на полу около стен стояли не распакованные коробки, рядом с которыми пресловутые кружевные занавески смотрелись просто дико. Джаред едва удержался от радостного возгласа, но победный жест все же сделал, вскинув кулак. Он был прав! Пусть эти глупцы смеются, но Джаред всегда знал, что, в конце концов, удача ему улыбнется. Теперь осталось найти какой-нибудь инструмент, которым маньяк пытает несчастных, попавших в его сети, и можно будет вызывать полицию. Джаред осмотрелся. Коробки, розетки, провода, опять коробки. Стоп! Провода? Он пока не заметил ни одного электроприбора, даже жалкой настольной лампы, от чего эти провода?  
Джаред прошел вдоль нового следа и остановился у двери в подвал. Ну, конечно! Где еще маньяк может пытать свои жертвы? А провода, наверное, от каких-то дьявольских приспособлений. Джаред прислушался, ожидая услышать крики о помощи или жужжание электропилы, но за дверью было тихо, если не считать едва различимых стонов. Есть! Мужчина достал телефон, набрал 911 и, держа палец над кнопкой вызова, приоткрыл дверь подвала. Он решил: только посмотрит одним глазком, чтобы уж наверняка, и сразу позвонит. Лампочка над лестницей не горела, и вообще, в подвале была кромешная тьма. Джаред застыл на верхней ступеньке, но не услышал больше не звука. Может, маньяк сделал вторую дверь, за которой и творит непотребства? Мужчина осторожно спустился, держась одной рукой за стену, сделал пару шагов, уже совершенно ничего не различая в темноте, и вдруг его лица что-то коснулось. Не закричать от страха было самым сложным, но Джаред только шумно втянул носом воздух и понял, что это веревочка для включения света. Мужчина перестал дышать, весь обратившись в слух – вокруг не было ни звука – и дернул за включатель. Какое-то мгновение он не видел ничего, кроме внезапно вспыхнувшего света, а в следующую секунду выронил телефон, в удивлении раскрыв рот.  
Дженсен был дома. Он пустой оболочкой висел на плечиках рядом с деловым костюмом, в котором Джаред видел его выходящим их дома. И тот, кто притворялся Дженсеном, тоже был дома. Или правильнее говорить «было»? В большом стеклянном бассейне, до половины наполненном сине-зеленой жидкостью, сидело-лежало-висело нечто, что Джаред даже при всей его фантазии не мог назвать одним словом. До пояса оно вполне походило на человека, только без волос и рук – вместо них с каждой стороны извивалось по паре щупалец. Ниже пояса существо напоминало осьминога, и полупрозрачная жидкость делала картинку еще более сюрреалистичной.  
Если существо не разбудил вспыхнувший свет, то это сделал звук упавшего телефона: оно заворочалось, поднимая волны вещества, которое оказалось не жидким, а гелеобразным, и открыло глаза.  
\- Джаред? Ты что тут делаешь?  
\- Мимо… проходил…  
Джареду удивило, что он вообще способен разговаривать, но потом улыбнулся и ущипнул себя за руку, уверенный, что все это не больше, чем сон. Улыбка потускнела, он посмотрел на свою руку, ущипнул еще раз, сильнее, и глаза открылись еще шире.  
\- Я что, не сплю?!  
\- Насколько я вижу, нет. И, раз уж я теперь тоже не сплю…  
Джаред не успел дернуться, как из бассейна выстрелило щупальце, и уже через мгновение он сидел по грудь в сине-зеленом геле, на расстоянии пары футов от жуткого монстра. Пожалуй, впервые в жизни Джаред так сильно хотел, чтобы его сосед оказался просто маньяком.  
\- Знаешь, я… - Джаред нервно сглотнул, - я не вкусный. Большой, конечно, но жилистый. Да, очень жилистый. Меня лучше не есть, я застряну у тебя в зубах. У тебя ведь… есть зубы?  
Дженсен широко улыбнулся, подтверждая наличие вполне обычных ровных зубов.  
\- Ты забавный.  
\- Да, я… я иногда смешной. Ага, отлично анекдоты рассказываю. Очень полезный в хозяйстве. Хочешь новый анекдот? Вчера в сети прочитал… как же там…  
Джаред опустил взгляд, судорожно роясь в памяти, но увидел, как в толще геля шевелятся щупальца и потерял дар речи. А Дженсен все с той же улыбкой обхватил его парой тентаклей за талию, обвил щиколотки и запястья и притянул ближе.  
\- Я не ем людей. Раз уж ты меня таким увидел, я тебе признаюсь. Я – извращенец.  
Джраде тонко хихикнул.  
\- Меня даже с родной планеты выгнали – ну, формально я сам улетел, но не в этом суть – из-за одной слабости. Я люблю людей.  
Джаред почувствовал, как одежда на нем расползается, разрываемая щупальцами, и гель приятно холодит обнажившуюся кожу. Несколько тентаклей тут же принялись исследовать его тело, а самые смелые обвились вокруг члена и мошонки. Джаред хотел было возмутиться, но тут Дженсен закрыл глаза, вздрогнул, и из выглядывающих из геля шупалец выплеснулась уже знакомая сине-зеленая субстанция. Дженсен посмотрел на Джареда чуть смущенно.  
\- Извини, ты очень возбуждающий.  
\- Погоди, - Джаред огляделся, - так это все… Это что, твоя сперма? Чувак, ты что, накончал полный бассейн?  
\- Ну, еще не полный, - улыбнулся Дженсен и подмигнул Джареду.


End file.
